Butt Calling
by xKiwi
Summary: Every girl has needs, but what happens when a certain pink haired female accidentally butt calls her old childhood crush while fulfilling these 'needs? Embarrassment, temptation, and maybe a little of something else.
1. It's three in the morning!

**Butt Calling**

Summary: Every girl has needs, but what happens when a certain pink haired female accidentally butt calls her old childhood crush while fulfilling these 'needs'? Embarrassment, temptation, and maybe a little of something else.

**I thought this would be a great idea, I'm already laughing. I can't wait to start this story I'm super excited about it. I hope everyone likes it.**

**Constructive**** criticism is welcomed**

**~Kiwi**

* * *

The pink haired medic nin walked out into the moon light after a long day of work with a sluggish step. The hospital was as busy as ever with ninjas coming back from harsh missions and towns people doing outrages things. Although the girl has seen just about everything, from people having the flu to people setting their hair on fire from potting plants.

Everyone seemed to be in a sour mood today, the exhausted female just wanted to take a nice hot shower, curl up into bed and sleep for about six days to a month. Although, she has another shift at the hospital in the morning so that would have to wait.

Dragging her feet across the dirt roads, small specks of dust encrusted into the hem of her hospital uniform. Usually, the girl would freak out and beat the hell out of anyone who would dare dirty her work clothing, but right now even the simple drizzle that erupted from the clouds wouldn't strike her interest.

It was almost three in the morning and the moon was set high in the sky, with the dark clouds slowly fading in.

The rain worsened as she took a few more steps, her eyelids betraying the fight to sleep then and there. Seeing the apartment complex a few yards away Sakura tried to pick up the pace a bit, but ended slipping in the newly formed puddle of mud that was almost invisible.

"Ow.." She let out a husky whine.

"Just fabulous, just fucking fabulous." Sakura growled, spitting out a bunch of other curses while picking her muddy body up.

The normally pink locks now wet and full with mud, wonderful combination, na?

The medical uniform clung to her body, she could feel the wetness of the rain drip down her limbs as she continued to step forward.

It seemed as if a millennium past as the kuinouchi finally reached her door step to begin the adventure for her keys.

"Ah! Here you are.." She whispered softly to herself after shoving the shiny, silver key into the hole of the door knob.

'click!' At a snails pace Sakura pushed the door open and walked into her living room. It was very dark and as the girl walked past all of her furniture to the bathroom. She had a pretty decent sized apartment, almost like a house just big enough for two people. Being the head medic nin, next to Tsunade, had it's perks.

Glancing at the mirror in front of her, Sakura let out a small sigh. Her emerald orbs locked with the reflection, she was very beautiful, even if the bags under her eyes had bags.

"I guess it can't be helped.."

Turning to the shower, her nimble fingers wrapped around the shiny metal handle twisting it to 'hot'. Small drops of water began to fall from the shower head, the metal matching the one of the handle. Steam erupted from behind the pink flowered curtain as soon as the water hit the off white floor of the shower. She smiled as warmth over took her tired body, just the feeling of steam felt wonderful against her clothed skin.

Beginning to feel anxious to be over kept by the steaming shower, Sakura quickly and carefully to not fling the mud around discarded her clothing and laid them gently on the toilet seat.

The mud had layered onto her pale skin, leaving trails of brown mixed with sweat from work. Gross. She really did need a shower.

Moving the curtain aside, she quickly lifted herself into the awaiting water.

"Ahh.." She whimpered as the hot water met her skin, leaving prickles of pleasure to escape from her pores. The medic nin watched as the drain filled with the left over mud from her hair and body, becoming normal again.

Sakura quickly washed, not wanting to end up falling asleep in the shower, again.

A few more minutes past, it was time to get out and move her way to the comforts of her bedroom. She reached for the towel beside the shower curtain while simultaneously turning off the shower head.

"Uh..?" She tried reaching further for the towel, it wasn't there.

"I guess.. I forgot to restock. Oh well." She said quietly shrugging her shoulders. The pink haired girl pushed the shower curtain aside and stepped onto the mat in front of the tub, wringing out her long hair before stepping onto the chilled tiles of the bathroom floor.

Her hair had grown very long, she had always loved her long hair. When she was a child and fawned over her childhood crush, it was for him. Supposedly, he liked long hair, but she grew very fond of it. When she was forced to cut it in the Forest of Death due to the sound ninja, Kin wrapping her brittle fingers in her lushes locks, Sakura was actually quit sad to say the least.

Sakura always wanted to prove to everyone that she was strong, and that day she showed bravery for her teammates, her friends. A bitter sweet smile as she remember her genin days. She has come so far from then, she was now one of the most respected people in the village. Naruto, her best friend was now the 7th Hokage and the village was as lively as ever.

Sadness pushed it's way into her heart as she remembered that same day, running to hug the over bearing Uchiha from behind to stop him from murdering the sound ninja.

"Sasuke.." She whispered to herself. She hadn't spoken to Sasuke in a awhile, Sasuke returned to the village quite some time ago. He fulfilled his goal of revenge and slaughtered Oruchimaru and most of his hench men in the process.

When Sasuke returned he appeared to have some sort of homesickness. She remember that day like it was yesterday.

"_Have you heard?"  
_

_"That Uchiha kid is back in the village?"_

_"No way! He's here? Are they going to execute him?"_

_"Pfft, I sure hope so." _

_Everyone knew that Sasuke was back, he sauntered into the village injured and alone. The Hokage, Naruto hurried to meet his old friend at the gate. The ambu tried to stop him, "He could be dangerous, sir!" They protested only angering Naruto._

_"Get out of the way!" Naruto growled as he pushed back against his well respected team and hurried to meet the long gone rogue ninja. _

_He was really there, tears welled in the blondes' eyes. _

_"Sasuke.." He whispered as he look at his best friend. _

_Sasuke smirked, "Dobe, you did it. You.. Actually got were you wanted." _

_Even in his awful state, Sasuke shakily bent on one knee and bowed his head to his old friend in respect to his new status._

_"Lord Hokage, with your permission, I would like to come back to the leaf village."_

_Naruto let a stray tear fall from his face as he lunged forward and hugged the man kneeling in his honour. Sasuke smiled, yes smiled, and returned the embrace. _

_A cough erupted from the mans chest, blood spilling from his lips. Naruto helped his friend to his feet, whipping the tears away. _

_"Let's get you to the hospital." He said, with a warm voice. _

_The pink haired girl watch from a distance as the boys made up, tears fell from her sparkling green eyes as the scene played over and over in her head. She couldn't believe what just happened. Staying in the distance, she turned and walked to the direction of the hospital._

Sakura smiled as the memory replayed in her head, Sasuke had changed a lot. A couple weeks after the incident Sasuke received his punishment from the elders. If it had been up to Naruto, he would have been free just from the amount of respect he had gained for Sasuke, but the elders decided that he had caused to much trouble to let him go free.

That was about three years ago, Sasuke played out his punishment long ago and was now an instructor of a genin team. Everyone was happy, but something still didn't feel right. Something was missing, but now wasn't the time to try and figure it out. Sakura was tired and now becoming chilled.

Sakura shivered, the small hairs on her arm began to stand leaving goose bumps down her body. She could feel her pink nipples begin to harden as the cool air brushed her naked body.

The konouchi made small steps to her bedroom, letting small water droplets fall from her body onto the wooden floor.

A soft buzzing noise was coming from her bed side table as she made her way over to her bed.

"Oh, I knew I left my cell phone here today."

Picking up the cell phone, the small glow read '_one new message_.' Sakura opened her cute, little flip phone, pressing the button to open the new message.

"From Sasuke-Kun?" Slightly confused, what could he want?

'**Hey Sakura, it's Sasuke. I just wanted to remind you that You, Naruto and me are supposed to have dinner tomorrow night.'**

Sakura giggled, oh that was all. She sighed and laid down in her bed glancing at the clock. '3:27' A little too late to reply now.

The pink haired woman laid her naked body in the sheets over her soft, pink covers, setting her cell phone beside her. A familiar twitch made it's way through her body.

"Ugh, not now.. I'm tired."

A few minutes passed as she tossed and turned in bed wanting the feeling to go away.

"Ugh, Fine!"

Sakura knew two things, she was extremely tired and two.. Well she was horny.

She rolled to her stomach, "At times like this I wish I was asexual.." The girl groaned wanted the aching between her legs to just stop. A familiar wetness filled her most precious area and wondering hands pressed firmly against her aching thighs.

"Ahh.." She moaned quietly, turning onto her back.

Pressing the ghostly fingers against the wet folds of her cunt, she slid her hands against the smooth surface.

"Mmh.." Soft sounds found themselves bursting from her parted lips. Rolling the little bud into her fingers, strikes of electricity flew through out her body. Arching her back, bring her other hand to grasp the smooth skin of her left breast, flicking the pink area of her sensitive nipples.

"Ah!"

Little did she know, her open cell phone had found it's way slightly under her.

Sakura continued to assault her body, pushing two fingers into her waiting pussy, pushing in and out of the hole. Wetness continued to emerge from her pussy.

"Ahh!.. Ah! Yes!"

* * *

The last remaining Uchiha lay in his bed, sleeping peacefully. He was sprawled out covers everywhere and his body in all different directions.

**'Ring! Ring! Ring!' **

The Uchiha stirred in his sleep. "Ugh.. mmh.."

**'Ring! Ring! Ring!'**

Sasuke jolted awake, sitting up in the bed. Who the hell would disrupt him in his sleep? It had been a long day of training and all he wanted to do was sleep the night away till his day off tomorrow. It was probably Naruto, he would ring his neck in the morning. The man rolled over deciding to ignore the call.

**'Ring! Ring! Ring!'**

He growled, who ever this person was, the sure were fucking persistent.

Sasuke rolled back towards his night stand, snatching his phone from the night side table. He quickly open the phone,

"Hello?" He barked out.

No response.

"Hello?" The man asked in a softer, but still angry tone.

_"Ahh.." _

What the fuck?

"Hello? Is someone there?"

_"Ahh! Ah! Yes!" _Sasuke furred his brow in confusion. That did not sound like an answer to his question more like..

_"Ahh! Mmh..!"_

Is this person.. _masturbating_?

Who the hell would call him at three in the morning to moan in his hear?

_"Sasuke-Kun!" _Wait.

Soft, smooth voice, full of passion and love for him. Only one name came to mind that fit all of those features, Sakura.

A small gasp and silence came after the murmur of his name, almost in surprise that his name rolled off of her tongue. The moans continued, almost as if she liked the thought of saying his name.

_"Sasuke-Kun! Ah.. Harder!" _

A blush crept to the sharingan users face as he felt an all too familiar stir in he groin.

Sasuke knew a few things, it was three in the morning, he was tired, and Haruno Sakura was touching herself to the thought of him.

* * *

**Well this was the first chapter, it was a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but don't fret! There will be more. I hope you liked it. c:**


	2. Why are you wearing that?

**Butt Calling**

**Alright, well I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, now we're moving onto the second. Thank you all who reviewed, I really appreciate the feedback. Well, here we go hope you enjoy.**

**~Kiwi**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Sasuke-Kun! Ah.. Harder!"_

A blush crept to the sharingan users face as he felt an all too familiar stir in he groin.

Sasuke knew a few things, it was three in the morning, he was tired, and Haruno Sakura was touching herself to the thought of him.

End Recap

* * *

Haruno Sakura lay in bed, sleeping peacefully. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, it was the start of a new day. An almost silent ringing begins to emerge from under said girl, but being a ninja and all, a slight noise can arouse her from slumber.

Sakura rolled over, whining softly. "Morning already.." She stated with a quiet yawn escaping her parted lips.

She felt a weird pressure in her back, moving her arm slightly to see what was under her exhausted frame.

"Hm?" She let out a soft giggle. "Oh, I must have rolled over on my cell phone during the night, oh well. I guess it's time to start the day."

Glancing at the clock, '8:02'.

"Oh shit! I'm going to be late!" Scrambling to her feet, Sakura quickly plucked a fresh nurses uniform from her already opened closet and hurriedly ran into the decent sized living room to assemble all of the other necessities for her shift at the hospital.

The konouichi pulled her knee-high boots onto her feet, grabbed an apple and her purse filled with medicine, kuni, and other ninja tools and quickly sprinted towards her destination.

It was about a twenty minute walk from the apartment complex to the hospital and her shift started at precisely 8:35.

'8:26'

Sakura screeched in frustration. She would never make it in time!

Picking up the pace, Sakura ran in the direction of the hospital, only stopping to mumble a few apologies for running into some early-bird towns people.

Picking up her cell phone once more to check the time, '8:31'.

"Argh!" Sakura yelled, _'I'm going to have to start setting six alarms instead of five..'_

She thought miserably to herself and shoving her flip phone into the pocket of her jacket.

"Ah!.. Ow!" She gasped, running into a brick wall.

Clutching her head, her eyes snapped open, looking up at the 'brick wall'.

"Oh! Sasuke-K.. Sasuke! S-sorry. I wasn't looking were I was going." With no response, said Uchiha turned his head to the side. If it wasn't Sakura, one would say you could see the hint of a blush forming onto his stock face.

The raven haired man clutched the small woman's wrist tightly, but not enough to cause pain and quickly lifted her back onto her feet before mumbling a soft, "Be more careful." Then scurrying off in the opposite direction.

Sakura was puzzled, very puzzled. _'What has gotten into him?' _She wondered, coming to a realization.

_'No.. He couldn't.. No! Ha, I must be kidding myself. There's no way.. Right?' _Shaking the thought out of her head and taking the words of the Uchiha man into action, she hurriedly sprinted towards the hospital.

* * *

He was going to die.

It was true, he was going to die right then and there.

What are the odds running into the very person he was trying to escape from? Sasuke's mind was a fog, how was he ever going to look past this. He couldn't, he wouldn't. Someone was going to pay for all of this trauma pressuring his usually at easy mind.

Sakura

_"Sasuke-Kun! Ah.. Harder!"_

He cringed at the memory, oh she was going to pay.

Roughly shaking his head, the memories all came in at once.

_Her breath was husky as she continued to whisper his name in a not so innocent fashion. Was it getting hot in here? _

_His body temperature was rising as he intently listened to the woman on the other line. If he was real quiet, he could here the squishing of her fingers against the very item he was cursing at the moment._

_Sasuke felt horrible, the guilt was eating him alive as he listened to a very private situation of his teammate, he friend. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to hang up the phone. He wanted to listen, he wanted to hear her say his name over and over. He wanted so much more than that._

_The heat was driving him insane. The jounin quickly discarded of his shirt, never taking the phone from his ear. How he managed that is beyond wildest dreams. _

_His pants were next, leaving the man in only his boxers laying in the middle of his bed, listening to his pink haired friend play with herself to the thought of him. Daring to glance down, the tent in his pants slowly grew as she came closer to the climax._

_Her moans increased as the pleasure grew deeper and deeper. _

_Sasuke's breath became rigged as his hands dared to loosely wrap around his length through the thin material. He wasn't doing this, he wasn't doing this, he wasn't doing this._

_Oh fuck. _

_The grip around his member tightened as he continued to silently listen to his teammate. _

_"Ahh! Oh god.. Sasuke-K-kun!"_

_Giving into temptation, Sasuke slid his trembling hand into the fabric of his boxers. Pressing his hand against the sensitive organ, a hiss escaped Sasuke's lips. It's amazing how a simple touch felt so.. Good._

_His breath hitched in his throat as he held the full length of his hardness. Closing his eyes, the images of Sakura's naked body flood his imagination. Her small body propped up against a pillow, those long, creamy legs spread, the wetness of her folds seeping onto the sheets underneath. _

_Sasuke wondered what she was thinking about, was she thinking about his fingers, his tongue, his.._

_"Oh kami! I'm.. I'm cumming!" _

_She said it has if it was to him, Sasuke let out a small groan as he too reached his climax. He could hear Sakura's harsh breathing slow to a normal pace as she drifted off to sleep. _

_Laying awake, Sasuke didn't move from his position. He was dirty, he was a dirty pervert. _

_The mess he had to clean up now was nothing compared to what has yet to come._

* * *

Sakura sighed softly, finishing up healing her last patient, a little boy with a broken arm.

"T-thank you, Haruno-San!" He squeaked out. Sakura smiled cheerfully.

"You're so welcome, Anki-Kun and it's Sakura. We've been through this enough times, try to be more careful, ne?"

Anki's smiled glittered has Sakura giggled, patting his head. The medic nin watched as the child showed the blue cast to his mother, who shook her head.

"Anki really! If you would be more careful, you wouldn't need that thing! Again!" The mother turned to Sakura.

"Thank you once again, Haruno-San. You really take care of my Anki, I can't repay you enough for that."

"Mrs. Yuko, thank you so much. It is my duty to protect and save citizens, I always love the little ones and it's Sakura. No need to be so formal." Sakura gave a censer smile and waved the two off. She really did love her job, even if it was tiring.

It was very rewarding and she would have never chosen another career.

Sakura was a strong konouichi who would give her life for her village in an instant. She has grown strong and independent.

She was also late for dinner with the boys.

'9:47'

"Shit! I'm a half hour late!"

The pink haired ninja scrambled to gather her things, the flip phone was going wild in her pocket.

"Oh! Naruto and Sasuke are going to kill me!" Sakura whined to herself. _'There's no way I'm going to be able to make it home to change..'_

Sighing in defeat, Sakura quickly said goodbye and good luck to her coworkers and scurried out the door before being asked to do another ridiculous task. _'I was supposed to be off over an hour ago. Oh well.. I guess I'll just have to beg on me knees for the forgiveness of the boys. Again.._'

The pink haired woman smiled to herself enjoying the swimming breeze flowing around her. It was a very nice night, the moon was brightly shining over the village, almost in a protective manner, with not a cloud in sight.

As Sakura approached the usual meeting place, Ichiraku Ramen, she could feel the familiar chakra of her former teammates.

Naruto, a heart warming and healthy chakra flow. His smiling nature match the chakra path perfectly. Warmth and comfort along with his brave nature. Feeling his strong chakra made her smile and just know that he was her best friend and would always be. They've been through so much and built off of each other.

Sasuke, a loose for words. His chakra was very dark and menacing, but it felt as if turning every corner you could find something that you didn't know before. Sasuke was always surprising he never responded the same way twice. His charisma and sly attitude could also be felt, along with the strong sense of sex appeal.

And oh was that strong.

Just the sent of her former crush could make her grow weak at the knees. Sakura wasn't exactly sure what her feelings for the man were anymore, but he's grown even more beautiful than ever over the years. The stress never shown in his eyes from the kids he helps train and sometimes bad things happen. He loves all of his children deeply and thinks of them as comrades. He's almost like Kakashi-Sensei in someways, strong and motivating in some ways but supportive and loving in others. She always admired that about him.

He's strong, maybe the strongest person she has ever met.

After pushing her feelings so deep down, she was never aware if they still existed.

"Oi! Sakura-Chan!" A loud, obnoxious voice called out to her sending a smile to spread across her tired face.

"Hey Naruto! Sorry I'm late, the hospital was crazy today." Naruto nodded in agreement. "It's okay, Sakura-Chan! Even though Teme here isn't very good conversation."

Sakura glanced at the raven haired man, who gave a small 'tch', to the blonde boys comment.

Giving a small giggle to their antics, Sakura took her usual seat between her two boys.

* * *

Sasuke sighed quietly, she was late, again. So he was here listening to the Hokage babble on about how 'cute Hinata-Chan is'. He really was happy for Naruto, despite how it may seem, he had a fulfilled life. He was starting a family with his wife, Hinata Uzamaki and they were already on the way with their first child. A smirked made it's way to the Uchiha's face as he remember everyone's surprised faces when they found out Naruto had actually gotten laid. He pouted for the three days after that, idiot.

"Oi! Sakura-Chan!" Sasuke's breath was caught in his throat, the moment he has been dreading all night.

"Hey Naruto! Sorry I'm late, the hospital was crazy today."

_'Always the same excuse.' _Sasuke thought inwardly, shaking his head ignoring his friends conversation.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura, trying to keep cool. He couldn't help but notice how promiscuously she look. Her long, pink locks were slightly messy, but framed her face perfectly. She had on a short, white nurses uniform that slid up her hip to reveal more of her creamy legs. Her black jacket was tight and hugged her curves and didn't help cover anymore skin. Also, a pair of thigh-high socks to go with her normal knee high boots. A matching nurses cap with a small, red cross in the middle sat comfortably on top of her head finishing the outfit with a perfect fit. The dress also showed a large bit of cleavage which Sasuke never noticed she had until about right now.

"Do.. You always dress like that?" Sasuke asked, nonchalantly. Silence over taking the three of them.

"W-what was that, Sasuke?" Sakura asked innocently, Naruto bent over the table a little to look at the Uchiha.

"Do. You. Always. Dress. Like. That?" Sasuke asked in a more demanding voice this time. His eyes racked her body from head to toe, just the sight of her brought memories from the night before.

_"S-Sasuke-Kun!" _The naughty images flooded his mind.

"What do you mean Sasuke? This is my uniform for the hospital." Sakura said in a normal voice, not understanding the meaning of the question.

"It's too slutty, take it off." Both Naruto and Sakura's eyebrows raised at the Uchiha's sudden request.

"Sasuke, that was rude!" The pink haired female spat out, slightly annoyed with Sasuke's new interest in her attire.

"You've seen me in this same outfit a dozen times. Why now are you taking interest in my clothing?" Sakura argued, glaring at the still very calm Uchiha.

"Because you look slutty." At this rate, Sakura was beginning to get slightly angered by this man's rude comments.

"There is nothing wrong with this outfit!" The woman's chest was heavying and small beads of sweat were starting to form on her forehead.

Sasuke was going wild, Sakura now had her full body turned to him. He had a great view of her breasts that were just _dying _to be released from their bindings. She was perched slightly forward with her hands pressed against the plastic of the seat to keep from falling forward with her legs spread apart just enough to see the pink markings of her panties.

If Naruto wasn't there, kami only knows what would have happened.

The raven haired man watch as the anger rose through the pinkette's body, his silence wasn't helping that. He was dazzled by the little specs of saliva that were flowing from her mouth and landing on his face. Every spec made his heart rate increase, she was so hot when she was angry.

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, "S-sakura-Chan.. You're making a scene."

Not paying much attention to the blondes words, her voice raised.

"SASUKE-UCHIHA! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!" She screeched.

He was getting hot, so hot. Sasuke's eyes darted all over her body, disgusted by his own desire, but he couldn't deny it any longer. He needed her, he needed this.

"Sakura." He said, with a stern voice, making her stop the infernal yelling.

She looked at him, eyebrows furred and mouth puckered in almost a pouty form. He stood in front of the woman, startling her.

She glanced up at his face and into his eyes, a look of surprise registered across her face.

In less than a second, they were gone from that very same place leaving a very confused Naruto to pay for the bill.

"You guys suck!" Naruto whined, emptying his frog wallet of it's contents.

* * *

Sakura was in shock, just a minute ago she was yelling at her friend about being rude and now she was pinned against a wall in an alley way by said person.

She could feel his strong hands against her, placed directly on her hips. Sakura gasped has he felt up the flesh, "A-ah!"

Sasuke shuddered as the moan escaped her lips.

_"Sasuke-Kun! Ah.. Harder!" _The words echoed in his head, he couldn't take it. She needed to be his, Sakura belonged to him.

"Sakura.." He whispered in a breathy tone. Pressing his forehead against hers, he looked into her eyes. Confusion, wonder, and lust clouding over.

"Sasuke-Kun.. What..?" She couldn't control her body, every word was coming out jumbled.

"So it's Sasuke-_Kun _again, huh?" He chuckled. Sakura looked up at him.

"Sakura.. I have to tell you something." Sasuke said, a blush daring to strike his face, good thing it was dark.

"What is it Sasuke-Kun?" She said, feeling every part of him against her. As he shifted to look at her better, a gasped escaped both of their lips. Their limbs were entangled together, both could feel the heat eliminating between them.

"I-i.."

* * *

**Oh, know. Looks like a cliff hanger to me. Don't hate me please :c**

**Well this is the second chapter, slightly longer than the first. I hope you enjoyed and feedback is encouraged.**

**Thank you for reading and once again I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Sleepy Time

**Butt Calling**

**Hello, this is the third chapter of 'Butt Calling'. **

**Special thanks to;**

**Raikiri80**

**pinkypinkypinky**

**C.A.M.E.O1 and Only**

**SasuSaku Lover 4 life**

**xXmysterious-unknownXx**

**my-name-is-V**

**YungHime**

**I really appreciate your reviews! Thank you all so much and I hope you continue to enjoy the story along with everyone else. **

**Here is the third chapter.**

**~Kiwi**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Sasuke-Kun.. What..?" She couldn't control her body, every word was coming out jumbled._

_"So it's Sasuke-Kun again, huh?" He chuckled. Sakura looked up at him._

_"Sakura.. I have to tell you something." Sasuke said, a blush daring to strike his face, good thing it was dark._

_"What is it Sasuke-Kun?" She said, feeling every part of him against her. As he shifted to look at her better, a gasped escaped both of their lips. Their limbs were entangled together, both could feel the heat eliminating between them._

_"I-i.."_

_End Recap_

* * *

"I-i.." Sasuke whispered looking down into the pinkette's eyes.

She was gorgeous. Her green eyes filled with wonder and love as they glistened over. The pink locks that Sasuke loved so much, twirled in the wind and caressed her face as if she was a precious jewel.

Sakura's body sprawled against the back wall, she dipped her head back as the soft patter of rain began to spill onto the couple. Biting her lip, "Sasuke-Kun.."

He nodded understanding and gave her body one last squeeze as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. The contact of those soft, rosy lips sent a pale pink rush to the Uchiha's cheeks.

Backing away from the medic nin, Sasuke turned in the opposite direction leaving her alone against the brick wall of an alleyway. A single tear fell from the woman's eye, almost as if her features spoke for her heart. The emotions over flowing, it was amazing how the simple closeness of her old crush could make her heart beat so quickly.

Why did he have such a strong effect on her? It wasn't fair! He always had the upper hand, always.

A stroke of lightening snapped the pinkette from her thoughts. '_I should get out of this rain..'_

Hurrying off to the direction of her apartment complex, it was only a few minute walk, but she was already sopping wet.

So many thoughts ran through the girls head as she walked slowly, being cautious to look for puddles. What is happening? Why is Sasuke acting like this? They've been friends for so long and just as she was starting to get over him, he does something like this!

Anger poured through her veins and tears soaked her cheeks. She was blinded by fiery and wetness as her pace picked up.

A sob escaped her lips, stumbling through the darkness. Sakura raised her fist and crashing it into the wall of a building beside her, a light bulb went off in her head as the pieces of the wall crumbled to the ground.

Sliding the small device from the pocket of her jacket, she quickly opened the top. Wiping the traces of water specs from the screen she opened the 'call log' section.

A gasped found it's way out of her throat as she checked her latest history.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**3:24 am _ 8:52_**

Her mind went blank.

One couldn't tell you how long the pinkette stood there looking at the screen, wetting the cell phone even more. She was in complete shock.

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN!?" Sakura screamed, making a few stragglers jump and give her weird looks. Sakura sighed, ignoring the people around her.

What was she going to do?

* * *

It was a bright sunny morning in the Hidden Leaf Village. Children were seen everywhere, running around and playing enjoying their Sunday off from the academy/school. Village people wandered around doing daily chores, the hustle and bustle of everyday life.

Uchiha Sasuke sat in a section of training grounds with his team, teaching them the importance of chakra control.

"Now, a ninja will be subjected to many difficult tasks. It's very important that we as ninja have the best chakra control in order to do these tasks."

Three new graduates from the academy sat proudly around their sensei, listening to every word they could milk from the man. Everyone knew how dangerous Sasuke could be, but he showed a caring side to a select few people. The Uchiha cared very much for his team, almost as if they were his children. He would give his own life to save any one of them, even if they were annoying at times.

It was an honour for them to have one of the three Legendary Sanin as their sensei.

"Now, Roto, Kara, Yukian, push your chakra flow to your feet. Feel the energy against the sole. Once you believe you have enough, try to get to the top of those trees by running up them."

The three nodded, making a simple hand sign, like Sasuke had showed them.

Sasuke watched with a small smile on his face, remember the good old days. Naruto and him were such idiots then, fighting over useless things. He remembered how angry he was when Sakura got it first hand and he didn't. The raven haired man stopped, _Sakura. _The memories from last night flooded in, a tingle slid it's way up his spin. His imagination was running wild, her lips, those pouty, pink lips. The way she said his name, _"Sasuke-Kun.."_

_"Sasuke.."_

"Sasuke-San" Snapping out of his thoughts, "H-hn?" Looking back at the intruder.

"Oh, yes?"

"Hokage-Sama would like to see you, he has a mission for you." Sasuke nodded turning back to his team.

"Oi! Kara, you're in charge. I have to go on a mission. Don't let them slack off just because I'm not here."

Kara nodded with a dumb smile, similar to the one Sakura wore around him when they were genin.

"I'll leave it to you then." He said quickly before vanishing into a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Sasuke sighed, running his hand through the think locks of his raven coloured hair. He approached the Hokage building, slipping between the sliding doors. His faint steps echoed through the hallways, leaving him alone to his thoughts, for a few minutes at least. Boy did his life take a turn since his genin days. He loved the innocent smiles, yet to be sinned by the justifications of war.

Sasuke approached the door reading 'Hokage Office' and knocked with small force. Hearing a grunt from the other side, he twisted the knob and emerged himself into the room containing his best friend and someone else..

_Fuck._

There she was, as beautiful as ever. She had on a small smile as she made quiet conversation with the blonde. As she turned to look at the intruder, her smile dropped. The face she wore consisted of anything but happiness, turning her head back to the loud boy who greeted him with a heart warming voice.

"Hey there, Sasuke!"

Sasuke nodded, "You have a mission for me?" He replied with a gruff voice, already not liking were this assignment was going.

"Right! Okay you two, I need you to do simple task for me."

The raven man walked up to the desk next to Sakura, trying to listen intently to his friend. Failing at this simple task as he caught a whiff of faint cherry blossom fill the air.

"I need you two to take a scroll to a far away village in the Hidden Lust village."

A vein popped in Sasuke's head. "The hidden _what?" _Venom tripped with every word he spoke.

"The Hidden Lust village, listen when I speak Teme. Now, this mission is going to take you guys awhile, I'm not sure myself how long exactly so bring enough supplies for a few weeks at least. When you find the village it will be hidden with a gen jutsu, make sure to not break the barrier or you will be attacked. Guards will be centered around the place find a man named Guara. The password is Hikiuya, that is also the name of the man I need you to bring this to."

Naruto quickly pulled out a medium sized scroll, setting it on the large table in front of them.

"Do not open this, do you understand? The secret inside has to be hidden and can only be opened by Hikiuya."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded, both of them in a glazed expression.

_"A few weeks alone with Sasuke.." _A shiver ran up the pinkette's spine.

"I will assign Shikamaru to be the leader of your genin squad until you both return. Is that alright with you Sasuke-Teme?"

Sasuke nodded swiftly as Shikamaru entered the room. Turning to look at him, "I trust you will keep them safe?" Sasuke said in a grim voice.

Shikamaru chuckled at the raven man's voice. "Of course, leave them to me."

"Okay! Now that everything is settled, oh! One more thing, Hikiuya will be located 500 km away from the capital of the Hidden lust. I expect you both to come back alive and well. Take care of each other and watch your backs. This is strictly a partner assignment and I expect you both to follow orders. This isn't just a simple mission. Now get out of my office! My wife is meeting me here for lunch." Naruto said with a bright smile waving the three towards the door.

After exiting the room Shikamaru turned towards the two, "I wish you guys the best of luck, I hear those parts are.. Rather strange." The two turned to look at each other and nodded towards Shikamaru.

"Thank you, we best get moving if we want to find a place to rest before sundown." Sakura nodded at the raven's words.

"Yes, meet by the gate in ten minutes."

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he packed a large backpack for the mission.

_"I hear those parts are.. Rather strange." _The statement bounced around in his head.

Shaking the thoughts away, Sasuke hurriedly packed a few canned foods and other necessities for their journey. He had some money, so they wouldn't have to resort on the forest for the entire journey.

After triple checking he had everything, Sasuke quickly headed out towards the gate to meet his companion.

He sighed softly, picking up the pace. He didn't want to be late for their meeting time. In all honesty, he didn't want to go at all. He loved going on missions, seeing the word, fighting a few bad guys here and their, meeting new people, but a few weeks alone with Sakura to a village that even he hadn't heard of before? Not okay.

Sasuke picked up the pace a bit, after checking the time on his phone. "I'm a few minutes late, oh well." He approached the gate soon after, the person he dreaded seeing was already present.

"Ah.. Sorry I'm late." He muttered as he walked past her out of the front gate.

Sakura smiled softly, " It's fine, I arrived just moments ago. I brought some money along so we can eat out and stay in a few hotels if need be."

Sasuke nodded, "I brought some as well, along with canned foods and sleeping bags."

"I also brought a tent, I guess we can share it since you brought the sleeping bags. I have a few extra blankets if we need them."

A dead silence slipped into the air. They walked silently a few yards away from each other, not daring to glance over.

Sakura yawned quietly as the day began to slip away, night fall wasn't to far away. Naruto was right when he said the mission would take awhile and her pack was heavy. She still wasn't fully recovered from her long shifts at the hospital, not that she would ever admit to it. She needed a break, this long mission would help her recover more, hopefully.

* * *

The night had swiftly come the stars gleamed in the night sky, the moon was shining bright making their path still visible. Sasuke and Sakura walked in silence with only the quit sound of their foot steps to keep each other company. A soft breeze swirled through the air, making the hot and sticky atmosphere more bearable.

The raven man made a short stop when the sound of a small 'umph' tickled his ear drum. Turning swiftly to his partner, Sakura had fallen to her knees.

"Sakura? What's the matter?" He said, rushing to her side a placing a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"I-i.. I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired." She said in a small, pathetic voice. His eyes filled with sympathy for the medic nin, she was exhausted.

"We'll set up camp for the night then." Sakura tried to protest, but a quick gaze from the man above her silenced the words not yet to form.

Without warning, Sasuke stripped the bag from her back, tossing it over his shoulder while swooping the pink haired woman into his arms.

"A-ah! Sasuke-Kun.. I can.." The man just shook his head.

"Hush, sleep. I'll find us a place to crash for the night." She was too exhausted to even try and argue. Letting him hold her, she pressed her face against his chest and shut her eyes letting the wonderful feeling of sleep over come her.

Sasuke quickly searched for a cave of some sort to build the tent, having a tent out in the open forest wasn't a good idea.

Spotting a small rock formation a few yards to the left, he made his way towards the cozy looking spot.

Climbing the small hill, he sat Sakura next to a large tree, unwinding her small hands from the fabric of his shirt.

Sasuke pulled the tent from Sakura's pack and drug the sleeping bag from his and quickly assembled the tent to give them more shelter. He placed the sleeping bag and the two pillows he had brought into the tent. He placed the frail girl onto one of the pillows while bringing a blanket up to her chin.

Sasuke stripped off his shirt, leaving him in only his pants. He quickly peeled off Sakur's boots along with his own shoes and climbed into the 'bed' next to Sakura.

Just as Sasuke closed his eyes he hear a soft voice next to him, "_Sasuke-Kun.._"

He glanced over at the sleeping figure a blush crept to his face as he looked at her.

Sakura had woken up, most likely from all the rustling, her eyes were glazed over and the shirt she had on was pushed up to reveal some of her toned stomach and the blanket was forgotten to the side. Her legs were sprawled out and the skirt she had on before was discarded leaving her in her very tight spandex shorts.

_"It's hot in here.."_

* * *

**I am very sorry about the long update. It took me forever, I was so busy with a lot of stuff. Hopefully I will be able to update again soon but with the holiday coming shorty I'm afraid I'll be busy for the next few days. Once again thank you for reading and I apologize for making you guys wait so long. Please review c:**


End file.
